


Delusions

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caring, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Poison, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Geralt gets bitten and Jaskier takes care of him.(Adapted from Ep 7/8 and molded into what I wanted it to be xD)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578793
Comments: 23
Kudos: 726





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard with this, i hope it's not too OOC <3 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> P.S. I really want to write a Filavandrel/Geralt fic so hit me up if you got any ideas for me ^w^

_x_

The ground shook beneath worn boots, alerting its wearer of the sudden danger lurking. The grey haired male shushed his babbling companion hurriedly, swinging his hands at him to stop the commotion. He reached up to firmly grip the handle of a silver sword, pulling it silently from its sheath across his back. His companion motioned quizzically at him, wide eyed and looking idiotic as always. The witcher intended to tell him exactly that but he was interrupted in the process. 

The swarm had appeared out of nowhere, creeping up from behind them and biting them right in the arse. Rotting creatures burst from the earth, sharp claws slicing and grabbing at the travellers' legs. The bard let out a high pitched shriek, clumsily reaching for the dagger attached to his belt as he ducked behind the witcher. Geralt's sword flashed, moonlight reflecting on the sharp blade as it cut through the air and slashed at the black and mushy bodies. 

" _Fuck."_ Geralt cursed, pushing the other male back.

As he swung his sword, his free hand roughly urged the bard to get back and away. Jaskier scurried to obey, fruitlessly swiping with his dagger as he went. 

"Don't let them get a bite in!" The ashen haired man yelled above the screeching, kicking a snarling beast in its twisted face. 

White, reflective and lifeless eyes swirled around the bard, unblinking and endless as the creatures descended on him. His dagger sunk into a lumpy shoulder, black liquid spewing from the gash as the Nekker jumped back. The bard yelled an enthusiastic 'yes' into the night air but Jaskier's celebration was cut short, a seering burn engulfing his left calve and then somewhere between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, crap." 

Geralt's eyes snapped to the spot he last saw Jaskier, just in time to see the bard fall forward and hit the ground like a rock. He groaned, baring his teeth at a Nekker before pushing his sword into its chest. He kicked another in the head and one more in its legs until it sunk and he sliced its stomach open. Painful howls echoed in the night air as he pushed forward through the swarm, leaving bloodied bodies and pools of black in his wake. 

The remaining Nekker warrior stood hunched over Jaskier's unconscious form, claws eagerly moving to jam themselves into the flesh it had procured. Geralt spit blood onto the ground, wiping his mouth on his forearm as the sword in his other hand spun and sunk deeper in the palm clutching it. 

"Hey, ugly!" 

The Nekker barely turned in his direction before it fell. Geralt's sword sliced the head clean off, sending more spurts of black blood over Jaskier and the muddy ground with one powerful swoop. The bard wasn't going to appreciate that, Geralt thought somewhere in the back of his mind. Not that he cared. His sword dropped onto the earth, blade clanging softly against the rocky terrain. 

He clutched at his chest, sucking in air to stop his knees from buckling. The air was getting thin and his lungs were burning. He rummaged through his potion pouch but the vile he blindly searched for escaped his desperate fingers. Somehow through his blurry vision he saw the nasty bite above his knee as he looked down. 

_Fuck_. 

The world sunk into black. 

*

The next thing he saw was light; warm and bright and hurting his eyes. He squinted against it, heavily lifting his hand to shield his eyes against its flickering. The blurry form of a woman filtered into view, the warm glow surrounding her as she touched his face. He frowned, reaching for her but his fingers only finding nothingness in their wake. She shushed him, her voice familiar and melodic, so soft. Pain shot through his shoulders. 

"Wake up, Geralt. Wake up." She called,fingers digging into his skin. 

"Who are you?" he breathed. 

"Wake up. Wake up. _Geralt_!" 

The witcher jerked awake, his hands clutching at Jaskier's forearms, the bard holding his shoulders back against a tree. 

"Finally, fucking hell, you had me worried!" 

Geralt blinked up at him in bewilderment, his head suddenly tossing from side to side as he pushed the bard to get up. 

"Where is she?" 

"You have to stay still-" 

"Where'd she go?" 

"There's no one here!" 

Geralt cursed as the bard flicked him against the forehead. 

"Do you want to die?" He barked. 

"Do you want to die?" Jaskier shouted back, pointing at Geralt's thigh. 

Geralt didn't even look at the ripped flesh as his companion stood to fetch a battered up pot from a nearby fire. 

"You're bloody delusional, lay still." Jaskier clicked his tongue impatiently while he walked.

"I have to go, the woman-"

"Lay still, don't make me tie you to this tree." The bard threatened, dropping on his knees next to Geralt.

"Where is the woman-"

"Which one? You were talking a lot of mumble jumble crap, how bout you just keep still instead then you can worry about whatever damsel you were dreaming about."

Geralt's eyes focused hazily on the kneeling bard, the edges of his vision still blurry and swimming. Jaskier was pulling his sleeves up and rolling them to sit above his forearms. He had a scowl on his dirt covered face, his tongue darting out to lap tenderly at a cut on his lip. His hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead, traces of black, oily blood below his jaw, on the curve of his ear and spattered on his outer layer of clothing. He looked like shit- probably much to the bard's dismay; he usually liked to keep his appearance spotless.

"Dirt getting you down?" Geralt snorted.

The bard cursed, managing a glare in Geralt's direction, "You have no idea."

He dunk a cloth in the lukewarm water, wringing it to get most of the water out, "You're not supposed to get sick. You're supposed to be protecting me so sorry if I'm a little mad."

"We're both alive, aren't we?" Geralt grumbled. 

"You barely." 

"I'll be fine." 

"Good, cause I'm going to kick your ass when you're better." 

"I'd like to see you try-" A loud hiss stopped Geralt mid sentence. 

"Serves you right." Jaskier grinned, dabbing at the wound on Geralt's thigh. 

"Jaskier, what the fuck are you using!" 

"It's just saltwater, you big baby. Now shut up before you get an infection." 

The bard continued, wetting the rag again and wiping at Geralt's wound again- gentler this time. The witcher gave a disapproving groan, looking away from the bard's working hands and focusing on his face again instead. His skin was paler than usual, a light sheen of sweat on its surface and the fire casting deep shadows beneath his eyes. The flames reflected strongly in his leafy eyes and even with the tired look on his face, those green orbs shined. 

A bruise was starting to bloom below his left eye and where the cut ran through his lip, Geralt's eyes found another forming lower on the bard's protruding collar bone. His fingers suddenly itched to touch them. Jaskier shift to tie another dry rag around Geralt's thigh, his one hand seering against the feverish witcher's skin. He bit down on his teeth, eyes still strained on the bard. The unbottoned shirt pulled open further, giving the witcher another peek at pale skin. 

"There. That will have to do for now or at least until we can find a healer that- What?" 

Geralt's eyes flickered up to Jaskier's face, his eyebrows pulled up in question. Geralt pushed himself up to sit upright, looking up at the curls Jaskier brushed away from his damp face. 

"What?" The bard inquired once more, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the witcher staring at him so freely. 

Golden orbs lowered, traveling down the curve of Jaskier's nose. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

They stopped on Jaskier's bruised lip. His head pounded, a sudden heat rushing through him and setting his nerve endings ablaze. His palms itched against his bed-roll, fingers gripping the fabric tightly. His chest felt heavy- like a weight was settled on it to push him back to the ground. The bard's fingers twitched against Geralt's thigh and the seering heat spread further from the slender digits. 

Jaskier swallowed, "You look like you're going to eat me." 

The edges of Geralt's lips tugged upwards as he shift forward, pushing the thin blanket away from his body. One hand wrapped around Jaskier's bicep, the muscle protesting beneath his touch as he pulled the bard closer. Jaskier sputtered, his legs moving to stop him from falling over as he still sat on his knees. 

"Geralt?" 

The witcher's free hand touched Jaskier's chest, fingers splayed before they moved upwards to ghost over the bruise he was looking at earlier. Jaskier shivered against his will, the spot on his collarbone tender and sore where he hit a rock from his fall. He opened his mouth several times, words failing him when thick fingers wound up his neck and into the hair at the side of his head. 

"If you're going to go rabid, I have the right to know! Geralt-"

Geralt cupped the side of Jaskier's face, thumb lightly swiping at the edges of his cut lip. He leaned in, burning eyes looking up to catch the worried, glassy green eyes staring back at him. His other hand mirrored the hand cupping Jaskier's face and he used them to tilt the bard's worried face to the side, their noses brushing. 

_Geralt pressed a burning kiss to the bruised mouth._

_"I'm glad you didn't let me die."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
